Aragamir's Life Story: Oblivion Character Journal
by Aragamir
Summary: Aragamir is a Wood Elf who writes about his life in Cyrodiil.


Sundas, Morning Star 1, 3E433 

My name is Aragamir and I live in the Imperial City Prison. I've tried to forget my past, when I was a murderer and a thief, but it is tough to forget. I grew up in Woodhearth, Valenwood where I was caught stealing a man's weapons, so I was exiled from Valenwood. I came to Cyrodiil to try and start over with my life, but I was accused of murder, so I was thrown into the heavily guarded Imperial Prison. This is where my story begins...

Morndas, Morning Star 2, 3E433 

It was a cold night sleeping on the prison cot, but I was used to it by now, so I sleep pretty good. I was awakened by the elf in the cell across from me. He was yelling about how I was going to die in this prison. I told him to shut his mouth, but he keep rambling on. I finally ignored him, until he told me that the guards were coming to get me. I jumped out of the chair I was sitting in and walked over to my cell door. Sure enough, there was three to four guards and the Emperor...the Emperor himself, Uriel Septim.

Tirdas, Morning Star 3, 3E433 

The Emperor stood in front of my cell and talked to one of the guards. They talked about how they needed to bring the Emperor to safety. I did not understand what they were talking about, until the Emperor came into my cell and talked to me. He told me that he had seen me in his dreams and that I would do many great things in my lifetime. He said that he would release me from this awful prison. One of the guards opened the wall in my cell, which lead into the Imperial Subterrane. I followed close behind wondering where they were headed. We entered a big room and assassins wearing red robes attacked the guards. One of the guards was slain during the fight, so I reached down and picked up her two swords and a torch. As we proceeded through the Subterrane, I was told time after time to protect the Emperor as they fought of the assassins. We finally reached a gate, in which they would not let me go through, so I headed my own way. I came across a zombie and many rats. I also had found many new items, like pieces of armor and a iron bow, which was pretty much useless. After journeying through the cave for a while more, I finally came across the Emperor and the guards again.

Middas, Morning Star 4, 3E433 

The guards were suprised to see me. They accused me of being one of the assassins, but the Emperor told them that I was good. He told me how he does not have much more time to live. The guard pulled me over to the side and handed me a torch. He told me that he was glad that he could trust me. He also said that he was a member of the Blades, which is a faction that protects the Emperor and fights for the good of the Empire. I then proceeded on following the Emperor and the Blades again. We came across more assassins, in which I helped fight off with my silver shortsword. We came to another gate in which was locked and barred from the other side. We headed another way, which was also a dead end. The Blades realized it was a trap, so they told me to protect the Emperor with my life. They went back the other way and fought off the assassins, while I guarded the Emperor. After a while the Emperor handed me The Amulet of Kings and told me to keep it safe. I was wondering what was going on, when all of the sudden the wall to the side of the Emperor opened and out came an assassin. I tried to reach the assassin before he swung his sword, but before I knew it, he had stuck his dagger right into the side of the Emperor. I took my silver shortsword and stuck it through the assassin's heart. It angered me deep inside, to let this happen. One of the Blades' members ran back into the room and knelt over the Emperor yelling out. Both the Blades and I had failed our responsibility to protect Emperor Uriel Septim.

Turdas, Morning Star 5, 3E433 

The Blades member finally stood up and told me his name was Baurus. I was told by him to deliver the Amulet of Kings to Jaufree at the Weynon Priory near Chorrol. I was also told that I could use his key to enter the sewers and walk to the exit to the outside. I headed into the sewers and fought off a few sewer rats with my shortsword. I finally reached a path that led to a pipe that had light at the end, it was the exit! I dashed toward the bright light and pried the large round gate open. I could not believe my eyes! Light...light...for the first time in so long!!!

Fredas, Morning Star 6, 3E433 

As I entered the outside world for the first time in a long time, I was overcome by the beauty of the trees, flowers, water, and everything else outside. I remembered that I had to deliver the amulet to Jaufre, but I felt like exploring a little. There was a ayleid ruin across the water, which I decided to swim to. I got out of the water and began to walk towards the entrance of the ruin, when all of sudden, I was attacked by two bandits outside the ruin. I took out my shortsword and blocked a couple arrows, but the other bandit came at me with a war axe. He swung it and I ducked and slid my blade through the side of his arm and then into his stomach. The archer could not get of many arrows while we were fighting, so she came at me with a dagger, which I smacked out of her hand with my blade. I then cut her throat with my blade. I was pretty exhausted after the fight, so I searched their bodies and took the archers steel bow and a gold ring on her finger. On the man I found some gold, some fur armor, and a nice silver dagger. I was tired so I decided to sleep on the bandit's sleeping mats for the night.

Loredas, Morning Star 7, 3E433 

I woke up the next morning ready to head out on my quest to deliver the Amulet of Kings to Jaufree, but before I left, I noticed a book next to the mat which I slept on. I picked up the book and looked through it, but just decided to keep it and look at it later. I headed off on my expedition to Chorrol, which would take a while. I ran at times, walked some, and stopped a lot to fight of animals and creatures, which were always laid to rest by my blade or bow. After a long, arduous walk, I finally reached the Weynon Priory outside of Chorrol. I reached it safely and walked into the front door.


End file.
